The Wrong Man
by InLuvWithTheSupernatural
Summary: Today i was going to witness the woman of my dreams get married off to my best friend and i had front row tickets as best man.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's pov**

Oh my god! I'm a 24 year old man and i still dont know how to do up a tie. I groaned in frustration and gave up, letting the thin material hang loosely around my neck. Today my best friend and the love of my life was getting married, Isabella Swan. Bella and I have been friends since we were 3 years old and have been inseparable ever since. When she met Edward i could tell just by looking at them that they fell in love as soon as they laid eyes on each other.

Today i was going to witness the woman of my dreams getting married off to my best friend and i was in the front row as best man. A soft knock on the door to my dressing room brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up only to see Bella standing there with a soft smile on her beautiful face. She looked like a godess. Her dress was strapless and plain white. The corset fitted her body perfectly and hugged her heavenly curves, until it stopped and flowed out at her waist. It was plain and simple and still, i'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"Hi" She whispered softly.

"You look beautiful, Bella" I breathed out. That all to famous pink blush graced her cheeks, only enhancing her beauty.

"You need help?" She asked pointing to my tie, trying to get the attention off her.

"Yeah, thanks."

She walked over to where i was standing and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I imagined her in that same wedding dress, her mahogony coloured hair pulled up into the same french braid and the same twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

When she reached me she grabbed the two ends of the tie and started knotting them through each other. As i watched her i realised that this was it. After this she would be someone elses for eternity. I have to tell her how I feel or else I would go on living in misery wishing I had told her, but if I tell her now i can try and move on.

"All done." She said softly, once again breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Bella I know you're about to go and get married and to my best friend nonetheless, but I can't let you go out that door without letting you know how I feel about you" She tilted her head up and looked me in the eyes "I know everything there is to know about you. You have a scar just above your left ribs from when you fell into a glass coffee table when you were 11 years old, you don't like blood, the way it smells or tastes. You bite your lip when you're nervous or uncomfortable. You hate pop and rap music. You owned a 1958 chevy for three years at the age of 18. And finally you have 5 smiles. One when you're nervous. One when you're excited. One when you're annoyed with someone but you're still trying to be polite. One when something makes you genarally happy. And one when you know you're about to make a mistake but you do it anyway. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. And I have since I first saw you in the sandbox when we were 3 years old." Tears were flowing freely from her eyes and i reached my hand up to wipe them away "Now if you can tell me edward knows all of that then you go ahead and marry him. But first...." I trailed off and crushed my lips to hers. She was shocked at first but the her hands reached up and were on each side of my face and she was kissing me back. My hands slid down to her waist as our lips moved together in synchronization. We pulled away when we both needed air and i rested my forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long ive waited for you to say that." she panted. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers again. This time it wasnt needy and fast it was slow and passionate. We pulled away again.

"Jasper, what am I going to do about Edward?" She asked worry lacing her voice. I thought about it for a while.

"Lets run away together." I told her with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Now?" She asked as her brows pulled together.

"Yes lets run away, right now. We'll go to los angeles. We can live there."

"Ok lets go." She told me with a grin of her own spreading across her flawless face. I laced my fingers with hers and we walked out of the door to my dressing room. When we were in the hallway we started running toward the exit. When we got outside i picked her up by the wiast and spun her around in circles. When i set her on her feet i looked into her deep brown orbs and kissed her again. When we pulled away she whispered,

"I love you too, Jasper." And with that we got into one of the Chryslers that was supposed to be for the wedding and drove off to start our new lives together.

**Ok. This is my first story. Please review tell me what you think flames are more than welcome** **!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!**

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A ONE-SHOT BUT I THINK I MIGHT CONTINUE IT!!**

**The next few chapters will include flashbacks of their lives as best friends and Jasper falling in love with Bella and also Bella falling in love with Jasper? You'll just have to wait and see. It wont be all flashbacks there will be other parts continuing were they left off in the last chapter!! This story will be told in both Jaspers and Bellas point of view. I'm quite new to the whole fanfiction thing so any pointers would be really good. Also im Australian so it might sound weird at some points, but ill try to make it as American as i can since the majority of readers and writers are from America.**

**Thank you so much!!**


End file.
